


Copy Me This

by knightkid



Category: Alphas, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Autistic Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is during episode 4 Anna wasn't the only girl Gary met. Kagome is a high functioning autistic with an ability that even Dr. Rosen didn't know was possible. Gary and her become fast friends, but maybe something even more if Gary can figure out his need to protect Kagome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rosetta and Maybe Someone Extra

"So, the big guy's strong. John Woo guy's got aim. What do you do?" the man asked.

"I can fly" Nina said as she got something to drink from the fridge.

"Really?" the guy asked, genuinely curious about her ability.

"Yeah. Laser beams shoot right out of my eyes." Nina answered back sarcastically.

"Right, forget I..." the man stopped as he heard a noise from the front door. He reaches for his gun and slowly makes his way to check. At this moment Kagome walked through the door while putting her key away.

"Anna, I'm back. I'm back from seeing Dr. Ross. He told me people don't like when I don't announce that I'm here. So I'm telling you I'm back." Kagome turned and faced Nina and the officer with a confused look on her face.

"Miss. I need you to leave these premises" the man ordered lowering his gun. He didn't put it fully away because you could never tell who was an alpha and who wasn't.

"I don't want to. I'm here to see Anna. I'm going to go talk to Anna." Kagome stepped forward but Nina blocked her way and started to use her ability and "push" her.

_"You need to leave. Go back home and don't come back."_ Nina ordered, but Kagome glared and shook her head.

"I don't like you telling me what to do. Dr. Ross told me it's not nice to tell people what to do. You can't do that to me." Kagome said and continued to walk further into the house.

Nina was confused. If this girl couldn't be effected by her push, like Gary wasn't, then she must be an Alpha.

As Kagome walked into the room she could hear Anna communicating in she saw a tall boy twitching his hands.

"I can help you find them" the boy said translating Anna's language.

"Wow. I'm the only one that understands Anna. I understand her language and so do you. I'm Kagome." She said as Gary turned to face her.

He was confused. This girl was talking to him. She was clearly autistic, but she didn't act like he did. She was way more social than him.

"I'm Gary. That's my name. Gary Bell. Hello Kagome. You're pretty. How do you know Anna?"

Kagome and Gary were entranced by each other. They couldn't understand why they were drawn together, but they couldn't stop it if they tried. Their staring broke as Kagome turned to face Anna as she scratched her nails and dragged the brush on the table.

"Ha-ha. That was funny Anna." Kagome responded after translating the pattern of sounds that were made.

It was her smile that had Gary unknowingly willing to do anything to make Kagome that happy all the time.

* * *

 

\- A little While Later-

Gary explained to Dr. Rosen and Nina about how he translated Anna's language. "Except Kagome, she already understands it. She understands Anna's language."

"She understands every language" Kagome inputted from behind Gary. She was too busy staring at Gary's phone to see the nervous looks on Rosen and Nina's face from the fact that she was touching Gary.

Dr. Rosen tries for himself and speaks to Anna in a foreign language. Gary twitches his hands and translates Anna's response.

"What were you doing? With your hands just then." Kagome asks with her body wrapped further around Gary. Dr. Rosen then starts to explain Alphas' and what Gary's abilities is to a fascinated Kagome.

"I wanna see them too" she says and before anyone can explain that you have to be born with it, Kagome took Gary's face and smashed their foreheads together. Their faces were so close together. Gary could feel her breath on his lips, but he wasn't worried about the germs. He was captivated by Kagome's glowing eyes. They were such a bright blue color he couldn't look away.

As if they weren't just locked in such intense eye contact, Kagome spun around with a smile on her face and familiar twitching hands.

"Hey Gary. I can do it now. I can look at the waves like you do." She pulled him over to the bed in the room and they both searched through the electromagnetic wavelengths.

Nina and Dr. Rosen watched the backs of the two gifted young adults as if they weren't allowed into their world. It was a world of colorful lines and shapes only those two could see.

Dr. Rosen felt the psychologist in him need to understand this girl. Not just because she was an alpha that just copied Gary's ability, but because Gary, a man he knows to not like touch, was allowing this young women to touch him excessively.

"Kagome, what can you tell me about yourself. When did you know you could do these kind of things?" He asked.

"Will you be my friend if I tell you? Dr. Ross says friends ask questions to get to know each other. Gary and I asked each other questions and he's my best friend." Kagome asked with a cute tilt of her head.

When Dr. Ross nodded her head she began her story. "I was born like this. I was born autistic, but I'm 32 on the C.A.R.S scale. I'm high functioning like Gary. Papa didn't like that I was like this so he left. Mama didn't like that he left so she told me to be better. I didn't know what to be better at. So I watched people. I looked for things to be good at. There was this one girl. She was good at getting people to do what she wanted so I copied her. She was good at what you do" she indicated to Nina at that part.

"I copied people who were really strong, some people were really good at building stuff, and there was someone who could shoot fire out of his hands too. I copied a lot of people, but mama didn't like those things I was good at so she left too. Grandpa put me on a plane and sent me here. Here I am. I'm good at helping so don't leave me too." Kagome said with a sad smile. "Friends help, and were friends now."

Dr. Rosen walks out of the room like a kid was just told he could have two puppies instead of just one. "Anna is a living, breathing Rosetta stone. She has severe apraxia, but her language and pattern recognition is severely enhanced. Oh, and Kagome, she already said she is a high functioning autistic, but what her family didn't realize I that she has the ability to copy other Alpha skills. I've only met one other adomophatic, but never have I known it possible to copy Alpha abilities. No one noticed that these young women were Alpha's."

* * *

 

\- At Gary's House -

Gary was getting out of the minivan as his mother greeted him. "I'm not going to bed. I missed 9:30 so I'm going to stay up. All night." Gary paused and started to twitch his hands. He smiled and let out a small laugh. "Kagome sent me a video of a dancing cat." He then continued to his rooms searching the waves for something to send back to Kagome.

"Who's Kagome?" Gary's mother asked.

"He met two girls tonight" Rosen said. "They're both about his age. I've never seen him take to anyone so quickly. He even let Kagome hold on to him. They both have some cognitive disabilities. Anna isn't as social, but Kagome is rated a 32 on the C.A.R.S scale and depends on touch to establish relationships because of abandonment issues, but they're both extraordinary in their own way." He explained before promising no more late nights and went their separate ways.

* * *

 

\- Later at Anna's house -

"You haven't answered me. What are you going to do?" the computer translating Anna's sounds said.

Gary asked, "Are you really my friend. Or were you just pretending so I'd send my friends wrong information. I'm asking you too Kagome."

"Of course I'm your friend" the computer answered. Kagome crawled over the bed and hugged Gary from behind. "I need you Gary, please don't leave me too." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"I will protect you Kagome. We're friends." Gary looked at both of the girls and grabbed Kagome with him as he stood up. He didn't know why he was okay with touching Kagome, but he was starting to accept it anyway. "Okay good, because I just... I just did something. Sneaky. And I don't think you're going to like it."

Anna started to get twitchy. "Rosen isn't like us. He isn't an Alpha" she tried to explain why Gary should join the Red Flag cause. She knew if she could get Gary to agree to come with her, then Kagome would follow.

"No, he isn't. But he is my friend. Anna you don't have to worry ok. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you. Either of you."

Anna had an angry look on her face. She didn't want to be protected, she only wanted them to join her cause. To understand that they weren't just a group of terrorists, and that the people who weren't Alphas could never understand them. She made an overload of information come to the IP address and Kagome and Gary fell to the floor clutching their heads until they lost consciousness.

* * *

 

\- After Anna's escape -

Nina and Dr. Rosen run into the bed room to find an unconscious Gary on his back with Kagome laid out on top of him in a similar state.

"Are you hurt anywhere" Dr. Rosen asked as he watched Gary try to sit up.

"Our heads hurt." Gary said cradling Kagome's head so she wouldn't fall over.

Nina and Rosen were shocked that Gary was willingly touching someone. Yes, they had seen him accepting Kagome touching him, but this was him initiating it.

"You should get us something purple to drink. Kagome said before that she likes purple. When her head hurts. I like orange, but Kagome likes purple so I'll drink purple too." Gary looked around the room and stopped on Anna's rocking chair.

"Don't tell Kagome that Anna left."

* * *

 

\- At Gary's house-

They pulled up in the van with an awake Kagome holding on to Gary.

"I know you both liked Anna, but remember that I'm your friend too." Dr. Rosen said, hoping to convince the two young adults that they shouldn't leave the team.

Garry interrupted as Rosen struggled for something else to say. "But you're not one of us. You're not." He pulled a protective arm around Kagome as if shielding her from the pain Dr. Rosen might unknowingly cause her. "I sent you an email. You should read it. It's from me and Kagome."

Gary's mom opened the door when she heard Gary yelling and froze at the sight of Gary holding a girl in his arms.

"Mom, meet Kagome, I said I would protect her so I'm going to. She's going to work with me. She's my colleague now. So I'm going to sleep with her, goodnight." He walked off pulling a giggling Kagome with him. Neither of them turned to see the stunned faces of the people they left shocked behind them.

 


	2. Never Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome joins the team and gets closer to Gary

Gary's mother p.o.v

I didn't know what to expect when I walked into Gary's room that morning, but what I am witnessing now hadn't even crossed my mind. My precious son and that girl, Kagome, he had brought home last night were laying together in a fort made of his favorite blankets and pillows.

That wasn't the shocking part, what was shocking was the fact that the girl was laying on top of Gary while wearing one of his shirts and giggling. GIGGLING! And Gary was just letting it happen like he didn't care that someone else's germs was getting on him.

"Gary dear, can you tell me what you are doing on the floor?" I asked. The both of them turned to face me, shocked that they were too engrossed with themselves to notice that I had entered the room.

"Well last night after we came to my room, Kagome noticed that Ana had left without saying goodbye so she got sad" Gary began to recall their late night activities.

**_Flashback_ **

**_Gary pulled Kagome up the stairs and turned right at the second door in the hall. "This is my room. And it can be your room too. We can share. We'll share the bed too. And all my stuff." Gary said as Kagome took in the room._ **

**_"I don't have any pajamas. Will we share those too?" Kagome asked as she looked over her shoulder to ask Gary._ **

**_"Yeah. I have a shirt. A shirt you can use for pajamas. The pants won't fit you though." Gary said as he pulled out a flannel pajamas._ **

**_"Thank you. It's ok that they don't fit. The pants. I don't have to wear pants." Kagome said as she took the shirt and started to walk to the adjoining bathroom._ **

**_"You have to wear pants even if they're uncomfortable" Gary said as he held the pants out towards her._ **

**_"Nope" Kagome said as she shut the door with a cute smile on her face. Gary froze for a moment as he tried to understand why he felt excited about the fact that Kagome would wear his clothes and didn't care about not wearing pants around him._ **

**_He shook his head and glanced back up to see Kagome wearing the shirt that stopped at the top of her thighs, but still covered her hands completely._ **

**_"Are you ready for bed?" Kagome asked with a cute puppy head tilt._ **

**_"Yeah. I just have to change." Gary said as he went into the bathroom._ **

**_Later at night –_ **

**_"Gary….Gary…Gary" Kagome whispered in his ear until he started to wake._ **

**_"Wha.. Kagome are you alright?" Gary asked after his eyes adjusted enough to see the tears on Kagome's face._ **

**_"Ana left. She left me behind!" Kagome cried._ **

**_Gary started to panic. He didn't know how to deal with crying people, let alone a crying Kagome._ **

**_"Do you wanna build a fort?" Gary asked suddenly. It was unexpected enough to get Kagome to stop crying._ **

**_"Can we?" Kagome asked as she wiped her tears with the long sleeves._ **

**_Gary grinned and crawled over Kagome as he gathered up the pillows and blankets from his bed. "Come on" he whispered and started to set up the fort._ **

**_They continued on into the night constructing their fort and making Kagome forget about being abandoned once again._ **

**_That morning –_ **

**_Gary woke up with a heavy, but comforting weight sitting on his chest. He could tell he had woken up later than usual, but instead of getting upset, he remembered the fun night he had with Kagome. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome's head resting on his chest. He stared at her peaceful face so close to his and swiped his hands through her bangs._ **

**_Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him still half asleep. "Was it real? Last night did we really have that much fun?" Kagome asked. She shifted her body until she was face to face with Gary and her legs laying in between his._ **

**_"Yes, it was real. I had a lot of fun too." He said with a smile. He brought his hands behind his head. "We could build one. Build a fort every night, so it's always this fun. It's fun to be with you." Garry added._ **

**_"Can I stay with you? Can I stay and always have fun?" Kagome asked. She was terrified that the fun would end and Garry would leave her. She was afraid of being left alone again._ **

**_"Yeah, you're my colleague. That means we work together. And were friends so I'll always be with you." Garry explained. At this point Kagome started to giggle and Garry couldn't help but giggle too._ **

**_End Flashback –_ **

* * *

 

Rachel, Nina, Cameron, and Doctor Rosen are in the break room.

"Good morning, everyone. I come bearing gifts." Rosen says as he indicates to the folder in his hand.

"Oh! Let us open it." Gary says as he walks in with an excited Kagome hugging his arm.

"All right?" Rosen says as everyone in the room stares confused as to why Kagome is there and why she wasn't letting go of Gary.

"We have to say please" Kagome tells Gary as he snatches it from Rosen and brings it closer to her. He tears open the package and Kagome dumps the contents on the table.

"That's the sound of red tape being cut courtesy of Agent Sullivan" Rosen said as Gary picks up one of the black squares to inspect it.

"Oh, it's badges!" Gary exclaimes as he continues to search for his. Once he finds it he shows it to Kagome with a proud grin on his face.

"That's our official cover, right?" Cameron asks.

"I get to keep this one. It's my photo." Gary explains to Kagome. Bill walks into the room and Gary shows him the badge. "Now we both have badges, Bill." Kagome pulls on the arm that holds the badge and Gary brings it closer to her. She grabs it and starts to sniff it.

"Agent Sullivan said this is gonna help us with our investigatory hurdles" Rosen explained as he looked over his badge as well.

"Does Kagome get one? I think Kagome needs a badge." Gary asked and everyone turned to look at him.

"Buddy, Kagome isn't a part of the team so she doesn't get a badge" Bill tried to explain.

"Yes she is! She's my colleague. I said so already." Gary said with his brow furrowed.

"It's alright Gary, we can just say I'm your assistant." Kagome said with a radiant smile. It was enough to calm Gary and get him entirely focused on her.

Everyone stared at her in amazement. "Alright then, Kagome is now Gary's assistant."

* * *

 

Later in Pennsylvania -

The whole team and Kagome were sitting in a restaurant waiting for Rachel to get off the phone.

"I'm just gonna have to take one for the team." Bill said as he took her food for himself. Both Kagome and Gary chuckle.

As Bill lists off the food they were serving in the dinner Kagome sneaks a piece of toast off of Gary's plate. He notices and pretends to try and grab it, but takes her grapes instead. They both laugh quietly to themselves and take turns eating food from the other's plate.

"Hmm. Cortisol. Makes sense" Cameron says as he takes the chewed up straw out of his mouth. Everyone looks at him. "Come on. What's cortisol, Doc? "He asks.

"Cortisol is a steroid hormone, more specifically a glucocorticoid, produced by the zona fasciculata of the adrenal cortex. It is released in response to stress and a low level of blood glucocorticoid. Its primary functions are to increase blood sugar through gluconeogenesis, suppress the immune system, and aid with fat, protein, and carbohydrate metabolisms. It also decreases bone formation. Various forms of cortisol are used to treat a variety of diseases. Hydrocortisone, which is an identical molecule to cortisol, is one such medication. It can be used to treat people who lack adequate stores of endogenous cortisol." Kagome says like she's reading it straight from a medical textbook.

"How did you know that Kagome?" Rosen asks as they all stare at her in shock.

"I thought momma would like me more if I was super smart so I copied a girl who said she could remember anything after seeing it once" She said while focusing on her food art. "Look Gary, I made a smiley face" she announced proudly as the others just continued to stare now with pity instead of shock.

A waitress walks up to their table and asks if they need anything else. In order to get Kagome to laugh again he flashes his badge and says, "Respect the badge." Bill and Cameron laugh, but Gary is only concerned with the fact that Kagome hugs him and laughs as well.

* * *

 

At the school –

"Nina and I will start with Coach Zelanski. I want the rest of you to canvas the school. Be very, very careful." Bill says as they walk towards the front door of the school.

Kagome and Gary go with Cameron as they scroll through the social media sites looking for clues. "My jacket doesn't have leather sleeves. I want a patch on my jacket. A 'G' and Kagome could have a matching one. With a 'K'. Gary tells Cameron when he sees the letterman Jacket in the trophy case.

As Gary and Cameron talk about the emails two girls stop and stare at Garry. Kagome sees this and glares at them. When they still continue she growls at them and Cameron has to step in her way to keep her from jumping at them.

Later on when Kagome and Gary are following Dr. Rosen and Bill around they get side track and wander off without them. "No one likes the coach Kagome" Gary said as they both twitched their hands and scrolled through the twitter comments. They continued down until Kagome spotted the kid they were looking for bullying a smaller student.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Kagome shouted as she walked up to the sickly boy. Burton turned to shout at the kid talking to him until he saw who it was. To him she was a little short, but hot all the same. She had long hair, a full body, and pretty eyes.

"I haven't seen you before, you new around here?" he asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms, "I'm here working on the investigation of the deaths, what can you tell me about it" she said, clearly not falling for his cool guy attitude.

"Hey Kagome" Gary called and Kagome's entire face lit up with a huge smile.

"Yes, Gary" Kagome answered as she grabbed a hold of his arm when he was within reach.

"Since when are they letting retards into the school?" Burton asked with jealousy when the hot chick ignored him in favor of the skinny kid.

"I'm not—I'm not a re—hey, you shouldn't use that word." Gary and Kagome glared at the boy.

"We're autistic. You're a retard"

"Wait, she's a retard too? You're the only one who looks retarded to me." Burton said with disgust on his face.

"We're 32's on the CAR scale." Gary said while Kagome's input was, "You have bad breath." Gary laughed and said, "Yeah. Carly Wellin, said she's rather lick a toilet seat than kiss him."

Burton gets angry and pushes Gary. "Hey! Don't touch me! Kagome is the only one who gets to touch me!" Gary shouts.

Burton and a couple of his friends gather around behind them and Kagome shifts her stance so she is ready for a fight. It begins by Burton slamming Gary into a locker and one of his friends reaching to restrain Kagome.

She slides under his outstretched arms and gives him a solid punch to the stomach and knocks the wind right out of him, but before she can make her way over to Gary Cameron comes in time to direct Burton's punch into the locker.

The whole fight is going on and Burton tries to escape, but Gary notices. Cameron is too busy to try and stop him so Kagome grabs a textbook from the closest person and hurls it at his feet.

They all carry Burton to the mini-van when they discover that he is a victim, not the killer.

"I have bruises in my hair" Gary says while pouting so Kagome drags her fingers down his scalp in order to sooth them. Gary relaxes and leans into her hands more.

* * *

 

At Gary's house –

"Mom were going to our room!" Garry shouted as Kagome ran ahead of them after eating dinner. When he got in his room Kagome jumped on his back and demanded he be an airplane. They played games and watched movies on illegal site's electromagnetic waves snuggled up in their fort. The clock on the night stand read well past 9:30, but Gary was enjoying his time with Kagome too much to even notice it was passed his preferred bed time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you don't like how I made some fluffy Garry/Kagome moments but I was feeling fluffy. SUE ME. Leave me a review about what you think, what you wanna see, what I should have for lunch tomorrow, or even just saying hello. Goodbye my readers I leave you until next chapter with this lovely rhyme:
> 
> Mary had a little lamb
> 
> With fleece as white as snow
> 
> It went out to a club one night
> 
> And dropped it hella low


	3. Bill, Gary, and Kagome's Excellent Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tries to get his job back but puts Kagome and Gary in danger.

Two women walked down the dark street talking about a difficult class one of them was struggling in.

"Organic chemistry is killing me" the brunette said. "No matter how many hours I study, I still don't feel like I'm getting it."

"Your father knows how hard you've been working" the blonde answered back with an understanding face.

As they get to the car a can rolled towards them and released a cloud of smoke. A group of men come up behind them and knock them both unconscious.

* * *

 

Bill is chasing after a suspect as Cameron and the others are stuck in traffic. "Screw it, Rachel take the wheel" Cameron shouts as he and Nina get out and run.

"I'll drive" Gary says to Rachel as she moves up to the driver seat. Kagome speaks up from the back

"Okay, I can see him. He's headed west on third." The earpiece picks up her directions, but Bill doesn't hear her and asks,

"What's his 20?"

"I don't know" she answers

"He went into a park." Gary starts talking from beside her. "There are no cameras'" Bill gets upset and asks Rachel to help track him.

"Gary, Kagome, we're going to have to run." Rachel says.

"No, we just ate. You're not supposed to run after you eat" Gary explains and turns to Kagome for support.

"Please Gary" Rachel pleads.

"It's a medical fact" Kagome says. Bill demands to know where Rachel is.

"Gary and Kagome won't budge" she explains.

"I don't care. Get here now!" Rachel sighs and turns to the two adults in the back. "You both have to stay in the car. Promise you won't go anywhere or talk to anyone, Okay!" Gary gets frustrated and shouts,

"We promise!" Kagome senses he's frustration and starts to comb her fingers through his hair. Gary faces Kagome with a smiling face after Rachel gets out of the car and runs off. Gary climbs into the driver seat and faces Kagome with a smile. As Kagome struggles to get into the passenger seat Gary stares at her butt and asks himself why he isn't so bothered with the fact that it is in his face.

"Let's pretend were on a road trip" Kagome says!

"How about were driving through Colorado?" Gary answers back equally excited as he pulled up maps of Colorado roads.

Kagome giggles and leans her head on his shoulder. A police officer walks up and tells them they can't park there.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you" Gary says as he pretends to drive on the snowy Colorado Mountains. Kagome nods her head to the police officer.

"I need you to move this vehicle" the cop said. Kagome answered back

"We already said, we're not supposed to talk to you."  
"Alright license and registration" the cop demanded with his hand held out.

A while late both Gary and Kagome were sitting in the police department after being arrested. "We promised not to get out of the van" Gary tells a criminal in the chair behind him. Kagome is twitching her hands searching through the waves before she stops on a video of a crying girl. She pokes Gary's arm and gets his attention.

"She's crying" Kagome says. "Did she get left behind too?" Gary shakes his head and answers

"I don't know, but she's crying. That means she's sad. Very sad."

Bill arrived and Gary gave him the list of complaints he compiled while they were waiting.

"And they police officer tried to touch Kagome and me. No one touches me but Kagome and only I get to touch her. Everyone else does it wrong so she only likes me touching her now."

"Gary, you need to learn to listen to people when they ask you to do something" Bill says as he sits on the desk inform to them.

"We were listening to Rachel's instructions" Kagome says as she glares at Bill for yelling at Gary."

"Oh, we saw the sad girl, Broadway and Fourth."

Bill ignores him and thanks the officer for cutting Kagome and Gary loose. During Bills conversation Kagome looks at the computer screen and says, "That's her"

Gary joins her as the office leaves, "yeah that's. That's the sad girl" Bill turns to face them,

"You both saw Lisa Collier?"

Gary sighs, "Yeah. That's what we keep saying Bill. We traced the cellphone signal" Gary said with his insidevoice.

Kagome leans onto Gary's chest and says "It was very sstrange. Can we go home now? I'm sleepy. Dr. Ross says it's important to sleep, and I want to sleep in our fort again."

Gary wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and let her lean on him.

"We need to get that phone, you can nap in the car" Bill leads Gary and a sleepy Kagome to his car.

* * *

 

"You sure it's down here?" Bill asked as he looked down into the sewage drain.

"Yeah, yeah. It's there" Gary says. "I looked up Los Fundadores online. They cut people heads off. There's a picture of a guy, and he had blood pouring out. You're lucky Kagome was sleeping when I saw it. I think she looks nice when she's sleeping. Do you think she looks nice when she's sleeping?"

"Neither of you should be looking at that stuff, but she does look peaceful, cute." Bill looks tired of all of Gary's questions.

"No, I know. But that's why you're gonna help, right?" Gary glared at Bill for calling Kagome cute.

"I need Kagome and your help with this case" Bill said

"Yeah, we'll be your partners. Partners are equals so we get our own say, Bill."

"Okay. All Right"

* * *

 

"How'd you find this?"

"Resident Bell and Higurashi found it. They're our resident computer geniuses at D.C.I.S."

"No Bill, that's not our cover. We have to tell people that I'm a data analyst and she's my assistant."

"What the hell did Collier do to piss off Los Fundadores? These guys don't usually come this far north to pull of an abduction." Gary asks the FBI agent.

"He has some factories in their territory. They wanted to tax him. He didn't want to pay."

"Harken, what are you doing here?" Another agent asked.

"Actually, Agent Harken brought in the cell phone."

"Mr. Collier, I'm really sorry to hear about your daughter." Bill tells the father of the missing girl.

"This is an FBI investigation." The same agent glared at Bill.

"Well, Persky, DCIS has taken an interest."

"Yeah? Since when? Who are these kids?"

"I'm Bill's partner, Gary Bell, and this is my partner Kagome. We're both computer geniuses. No, we're both data analyst." Gary explained.

"Agent Bell and Agent Higurashi are very gifted members of our team." Bill defends both of them.

"We're high-functioning autistic- - 32 on the CARS scale."

* * *

 

"Thank you, Sandra. I - - Yeah. I'll try not to keep Gary and Kagome up too late. Yes. You're right. It has been one of those days. Bye- bye."

"Okay. So Bill isn't answering his phone, and I tried the precinct, but the desk sergeant isn't being much help, and - - And I hope they're okay."

"Well, it's no use waiting bye the phone. He has Kagome with him so he should be fine."

* * *

 

"I told you. I'm out of the game. I'm on probation. I don't know nothing about any kidnapping. Why is your boy and that chica waving their hands like that?" the young man Bill was questioning said.

"Don't worry about him. Are you telling me… if I go outside and check your car I'm not gonna find anything?"

"You could turn my ride inside out. I'm clean."

"235 Burnside Avenue."

"11:15 pm." Gary and Kagome said making the young man nervous.

"Sound familiar, huh? So you're making a stop on the way home?"

"Yo, man. How'd they do that? He can't read my texts. Not without a warrant or something."

* * *

 

Kagome and Gary were huddled together with their burritos at the table. Kagome used her fork to poke around at both her and Gary's food.

"It's touching" Kagome whispered to Gary.

"Bill, we can't eat this. It's all mashed together. There's beans and there's rice."

"And meat" Kagome adds in.

"And meat" Gary tells Bill. "There's green stuff."

"That's good. That's your vegetables. You both have to eat your vegetables."

"No. There's no division" Gary interrupts Bill.

"It needs to be separate" Kagome says as she tries to divide the ingredients in her burrito"

Gary and Bill continue talk while Kagome browsed through the signals around them.

"Persky is on the phone with the kidnappers. Ten million dollars, and the drop is in nine hours." Kagome speaks up.

"Ten million that's more than one million" Gary shouts at her!

Kagome gets excited and shouts back at Gary, "That's more than two million"

"Focus guys, The FBI can't track the signal, but you guys can." Bill demanded.

As they left the restaurant Kagome turned back and thanked Alonso with a sweet smile.

* * *

 

Bill was shouting at Kagome and Gary for taking so long to find the signal. "But what do you - - what do you both see? What, like millions of signals up here? How do you know you didn't lose the burner in all that?"

"Bill, each signal is unique, and you have to know where to look." Gary said still looking through the signals.

Kagome turned to look at Bill. "I wish you could see it like we do. All the colors and the lines make the dreary look beautiful. I'm glad I am able to share this world with Gary, its breath taking."

* * *

 

"Look, I screwed up, okay" Bill told Kagome and Gary.

"No, Bill. We're partners. We all screwed up." Kagome said as she tried to comfort him on the cell bench.

"I have to get my shoelaces back" Gary slipped his feet in and out of his shoes.

"I'm always calling you guys' amateurs. Even Rachel would have known not to do this."

"Yeah you are." Gary shouted.

"Hey, stop it." Kagome told Gary before turning to look at Bill. "It's ok Bill, you just wanted to get back on the force. It's not bad that you want to do a good job."

"Dr. Rosen is here!" Gary shouted happily.

"This is completely irresponsible. I had to call Sullivan to get you out of jail, and she - - she's livid." Rosen was pacing in front of Bill.

"I messed up. Okay? I deserve it. But I need your help. I gotta get back on this case."

"You put Gary and Kagome in harm's way. You risked exposing the entire team to get your old job back. And what, now you're asking for a favor?"

Gary spoke up from the car window about the drop time. "Come on Gary, let them talk in private."

"Ok, we can pretend we're driving again." Kagome said from the passenger seat.

"Let's plan tonight's fort set up instead." Gary turned to face Kagome.

"Yeah!" Kagome's smile was bright and infectious, Gary couldn't help but smile back.

"We're going to be together for a long time."


	4. Waiting for the Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learns more about Kagome's past and friends

The DCIS team were sitting around in the office waiting for a case. Cameron and Bill were talking about the latest baseball game. Nina was sitting in the staff lounge drinking a cup of tea while Rachel was complaining about her parents again.

Dr. Rosen walked by and asked where Kagome and Gary were.

"We're in here Dr. Rosen. We're talking from my office." Gary shouted.

"We'll can you come here? We need to talk about some concerns your mother has."

"No, I need Gary! You'll have to come here instead." Kagome shouted.

Now the rest of the team was curious. They all stopped what they were doing and walked to Gary's office. Gary was sitting in his office chair with his arms wrapped around a nervous looking Kagome. She was sitting in his lap and holding her phone in a death grip.

"Are you okay my dear?" Rosen asked Kagome, abandoning his original meaning for walking into the room when he saw how unusual she was acting.

"I know Gary is, with that look on his face" Cameron laughed. Gary had the biggest smile they had ever seen on his face.

"I am very okay. I'm happy" Gary said with the smile still on his face.

"We can see that buddy. Every man would be happy to have a cute girl sitting in his lap." Cameron answered back chuckling again.

"That's not what I meant. Kagome is very cute. I'm happy _for_ Kagome." Gary explained.

"Don't leave us hanging. Why is Kagome so nervous and why are you happy for her?" Bill asked while taking a seat in one of the other chairs.

Gary and Kagome had a silent conversation through eye contact and a couple shoulder shrugs. Gary nodded and squeezed Kagome in a hug.

"My friends are supposed to skype me today. I've been keeping in touch through text and email, but it's been a while since I've seen their faces. I'm nervous. Nervous to introduce them to Gary. I'll introduce you all too. If you want."

Rosen nodded and smile. "These friends of yours must be something special for you to be this nervous about it."

Nina spoke up from the back of the room where she was leaning against the wall. "Tell us more about these friends of yours. I bet they know all about us already."

Kagome smiled and relaxed as she got a far off look in her eyes. "Inuyasha was my best friend. I met him in middle school, but we didn't get along at first."

_**~ Flashback ~** _

_**Kagome was walking down a hallway in school carrying her lunch box. As she turns to the stairs she sees a tall boy with long black hair tripping another student.** _

_**"Ha ha ha, nice going Yukihira. You can't even walk down a set of stairs right and you wanted to try out for the basketball team."** _

_**"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so clumsy I would never make it on the team." The student named Yukihira nervously ran his hand through his hair as he avoided eye contact with Inuyasha.** _

_**"That isn't very nice." Kagome spoke up from behind them. Inuyasha turned and Yukihira took that moment to escape. Not once thinking about the fact that he left a small girl to confront a bully by herself.** _

_**"Nice going pipsqueak, you let him escape." Inuyasha glared at Kagome and took a menacing step forward.** _

_**Kagome held her ground and maintained eye contact with him even though she hated to do so. "Bullying is wrong. Hurting people is not nice. You're being a mean person." Kagome stood one her tip toes as she spoke. As if making herself look taller would make her words impact more.** _

_**Inuyasha snarled and was about to speak again, but his eyes glazed over in pain and he started to whimper. He covered his ears and fell to his knees. His back against the wall. Tears gathered in his eyes when he realized what was happening. Someone else was going to see him being weak.** _

_**Kagome slowly lowered herself to her knees and crawled towards him. "Would you like a tight hug?" she offered whispering.** _

_**Inuyasha nodded and she silently moved closer. When she gripped him it was tighter than he expected, but just what he needed. He closed his eyes and hid his face in the curtain of his hair.** _

_**After a while Inuyasha let her go and stood up, but avoided looking at her. "Can you take me to the nurse's office?" he asked. Expecting her to laugh and tell him no, he was surprised when she quietly whispered yes and led him there without touching him.** _

_**She let him settle down in a bed before talking again. "Do you need me to call someone?"** _

_**He handed over his cellphone with someone's contact information already  pulled up. "How did you know what to do?" He asked.** _

_**Kagome laughed at the contact name, Ice Prick, before looking up and answering his question. "I also occasionally suffer sensory overloads. My mother and grandfather aren't very good at helping me through them. I learned how to help myself and in the process how to help others** _

_**Kagome stood up to go call the 'Ice Prick' and Inuyasha was left to think about the strange girl that helped him out.** _

_**~ Flashback End ~** _

"That's why you were so calm while confronting the bully at the school." Cameron said.

"I may be overthinking this, but Kagome are all your friends like you?Alphas?" Dr. Rosen asked.

Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha told me he and his brother discovered there powers when they were younger. I was 12 when we met. They discovered their powers at a young age like me!"

"Does that mean this Inuyasha guy is a synesthete like me?" Rachel asked.

Kagome nodded again. "Two of my other friends have powers like you two." Kagome pointed to Nina and Cameron.

"We'll now you've got me hooked. Tell me about the friend with powers like me." Nina demanded.

"Oh, tell them the story about when you surprised him at his college!" Gary smiled and rubbed his cheek against her in excitement.

"Ok! He is Inuyasha's brother and everyone thinks he's really mean, but he's not. Some girls thought he was really pretty and when he ignored them they got angry. I just made sure they stopped being mean to Sesshomaru-sama."


	5. Waiting Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stories about Kagome's Alpha friends'

**_Flashback -_ **

**_A tall male walked across the college campus heading toward the coffee shop. His long silver hair was in a braid casually draped over his shoulder. A clean pressed dress shirt and slacks attracted the attention of all the females in the area. He looked like he had money and knew how to spend it well._ **

**_He stopped and leaned against the wall near the entrance of the café. His long graceful fingers sped across the keyboard of his phone capturing his full attention. A group of girls nearby were whispering to each other. Trying to make the other gain enough courage and approach him._ **

**_One girl shuffles forward away from her groups of friends, before she straightens herself out and walks confidently. When she reaches him she flips her hair over her shoulder and batts her eyes at him._ **

**" _So, me and my friends were going to head inside and get some coffee. Would you like want to hang with us?" The girl smiled a little when Sesshomaru looked up from his phone and stared at her._**

**" _It's my friends and I, and no I wouldn't want to spend time with you and your friends." Sesshomaru goes back to texting completely ignoring the girl in front of him._**

**" _Why the hell not?" the girl shifts her stance to cross her arms and glares at Sesshomaru._**

**" _I have no need to explain myself to you. So leave" This time he doesn't even look up from his phone to respond and uses his ability to make the girl leave._**

**_The girl huffs and angrily stomps back to her friends. "He's probably gay anyway. I mean look at the way he dresses. No straight man can look that good and ignore us."_ **

**_As they talk Sesshomaru straightens up from the wall and greets Inuyasha._ **

**" _See, that must be his boyfriend or something."_**

**_Inuyasha bounces up and down in excitement. Sesshomaru jerks his head towards the group of girls with a look of anticipation on his face._ **

**_The girls giggle thinking he's finally taken notice of them. "He's not gay, and they're brothers. Can't you tell? Plus, he's looking for me. I'm his surprise."_ **

**_The girls turn around to see a short Asian girl with bright blue eyes and dark hair. The girl steps through their group politely excusing herself as she runs up to the two gorgeous men. When she gets to them she stops in front of the tall one._ **

**" _Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaims "Surprise" Kagome does a little dance and waits for his response._**

**_Sesshomaru runs his hands through her hair and down her cheeks. He pulls her face closer to his as he bends down to her level. Sesshomaru sincere smile pieced the hearts of the girls that were watching them. They would never again doubt his sexuality._ **

**_Flashback end –_ **

Gary smiled and played with Kagome's hands. "Kagome says that those girls spread the word that Sesshomaru had a special girl that comes to visit him. None of the other students ever talked bad about Sesshomaru again." Kagome giggled a little and Gary looked at her like she hung the moon and the stars.

Nina looked over at Dr. Rosen. "The way she told her story, I think this Sesshomaru doesn't need to make eye contact for his power to work."

"Kagome, is there anything different you noticed between Nina's and your friend's power?" Dr. Rosen asked.

"Yeah I have. Sesshomaru-sama power is a lot stronger. You are powerful, but Sesshomaru-sama has more control. Sesshomaru-sama doesn't have to look at you to use his 'push'. Sesshomaru-sama puts the suggestion deep in your mind, so you think it's your idea. So you won't notice anything wrong."

Rosen nods and shifts his hands in front of his face. It seemed to him, that Kagome and her friend's powers were stronger than normal. It might have something to do with how young they were when starting to use their powers.

"Who's the friend with the powers like me?" Cameron asked

Kagome clapped her hands and began to weave her tale. "I met Koga in High school two years after meeting Inuyasha. He thought I was pretty and decided I would be his girl. Inuyasha didn't like that much and they got into a fight. That's how we found out he had powers too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote how Kagome and Gary acted like he acts off the T.V show so if you didn't like it I apologize. I didn't mean any offense, I don't know many high functioning Autistics'. I did some research but I don't know any real life references to go off of.


End file.
